Quintessential Love Story
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera ask Tsuna why he chose a certain person to be his boyfriend. A oneshot dedicated to skitty-nya. You can figure out the mystery person.


**Yesterday (well officially today at 1:30 a.m.) I finished Good for Something and I am tired, but pleased. Today? A One-shot dedicated to skitty-nya…who will probably freak out! Hmm…I will work on Guarding Tsuna as well this week if I have time but I just felt really inspired and had to write this! Enjoy and please review. Short but sweet. You won't know the pairing until the end! But skitty-nya should know since it was written for her. (wink, wink)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai a.k.a. boys kissing other boys.**

**Quintessential Love Story**

"Why are you with that kid, Tenth?" Gokudera asked amiably one day as they sat atop the school roof eating lunch.

Tsuna blushed and briefly considered avoiding the question by changing the subject but he took one look at the expectant expressions on Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces and knew there was no weaseling out of this one.

He cleared his throat but ended up squeaking, "Because he's nice?"

Gokudera frowned, clearly unhappy with the response, but it Yamamoto who spoke, "That's all? There had to be something special about him to draw you to him. Please tell us Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed and put down his chopsticks. They were not going to let this go. He supposed being honest wouldn't hurt anyone but it was hard for him to speak so openly about something so private. Then again, these were his best friends who risked their lives for him on a daily basis…the lease he could do was talk about his love life.

"Well…this kind of feeling is hard to put into words."

"Just try," Yamamoto urged with a gentle smile.

Tsuna felt himself relax and was grateful to his tall friend as he explained, "I think I felt something when I first met him. He saved my life and I was completely shocked when I saw what he used to fight. The way he fought immediately captured my attention…pure elegance and grace. Of course I noticed his looks as his blue eyes met mine and I saw the concern he had for me in them. He was so strong and brave, a bit strange, but truly loyal. I couldn't help but think that he was beautiful…inside and out. His skin is soft and so fair he's almost like a porcelain doll…and his hair is soft and lovely as it brushes against his cheeks. That cute strand of hair which always falls into his eyes feels softer than anything else as I push it away."

He was about to say more but stopped when he noticed the blushes on his friends' faces. He jumped to his feet and waved his arms wildly as he apologized emphatically for getting carried away. Gokudera then surprised him by getting to his feet and stepping closer…and then hugging him gently.

Tsuna's blush darkened and he stammered, "G-G-G-Gokudera-kun? What is it?"

He felt Gokudera shaking and his eyes widened as he realized that the smoker was sobbing hysterically onto his shoulder. This was a bit awkward and he heard Yamamoto's care-free laugh as the baseball fanatic stood and approached them as well.

"Looks like he was deeply touched by your heart-felt words. I was impressed too," he said as he affectionately rubbed Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna smiled and pulled away slowly from Gokudera to say, "Thanks guys. I didn't realize how good it feels to speak my mind. Sorry for getting so sappy though."

Gokudera sniffed and quickly wiped away his tears as he shouted, "No, don't apologize! It was lovely! To hear the Tenth speak from his heart in such an eloquent manner made me so happy! I feel blessed to have heard it! That kid is so lucky to have you!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled and laughed a bit at Gokudera's overly-emotional statement. Gokudera then began to hiss and yell at the Rain Guardian for making fun of him.

Tsuna then said quietly, "I love him because I know he'll catch me when I fall."

The one-sided argument halted as they heard his words and they smiled at him.

"Good for you, Tsuna. You deserve that happiness…now if only he heard you say that," Yamamoto wished out loud.

Gokudera hated to agree with the baseball idiot but found himself nodding and adding, "You should tell him, Juudaime! I think it would make him really happy too."

Tsuna felt a touch of panic fill him at the thought of confessing such heavy feelings to his boyfriend. They had only been together for three months. Wasn't it too soon for such a passionate declaration?

As if he read Tsuna's thoughts, Reborn suddenly popped up, dressed as a cheerleader and said, "There's no such thing as too soon when it comes to true love. Now go and tell him Dame-Tsuna…we'll be cheering you on."

He was surprised and touched by Reborn's out-of-character pep talk but he nodded and turned to leave. There was a determined fire in his eyes as he accepted the fact that he had to tell his boyfriend exactly how much he loved him right now! No chickening out was allowed.

"Oi, Tsuna! Aren't you forgetting something?" Yamamoto called to him just as he reached the door.

The brunette pivoted on his heel and asked, "What did I forget?"

Gokudera bit his lip and hesitated before answering, "We're at school right now…and he's not here today."

Reborn smirked and chimed in cruelly, "Oops…I forgot to remind you. Looks like you'll have to wait until tonight."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he remembered that his boyfriend had told him he would not be available until later that evening. He felt as if a rain cloud began to hover above only him as he slouched his way through the halls for the rest of the day. Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to notice his depressed state but thankfully decided to give him space. Even Kyoko's cheerful salutation could not life his spirits. It wasn't until the last bell rang, announcing the end of the school day, that he felt the cloud begin to dissipate. He chatted animatedly with his friends as they walked home before they went their separate ways. As soon as he entered his home, he was attacked by a small boy dressed as a cow escaping an angry little Chinese girl.

"Nya nya! You can't catch me! Move out of the way Baka Tsuna!" Lambo taunted as he bounced off of Tsuna's head and turned to race down the hallway.

"Lambo come back! Lambo bad broccoli monster! Lambo take I-Pin food!" I-Pin cried as she did the same and followed her rival.

Tsuna saw stars for a few seconds, but then shook his head and sighed as he took off his shoes and headed for his bedroom. He was suddenly extremely tired and wanted to do nothing else but sleep. He was so tired that he did not hear his mother's message as she called to him from the kitchen. He entered his sanctuary and was about to throw himself onto his bed when he caught sight of the person already seated there.

He jumped and shrieked, "Eeeee!"

His unexpected guest also jumped but got to his feet and smiled warmly as he recognized Tsuna. Tsuna quickly got over his heart attack as he realized who was standing before him and felt a gallon of butterflies fill his stomach. He dropped his back pack and flew over to hug his boyfriend. The boy gasped, caught off guard by the burst of affection, before he laughed and wrapped his arms around Tsuna and squeezed his gently.

"You're back! I thought you were coming later," Tsuna squealed as he pulled away and looked at his love with question in his amber eyes.

A sheepish grin was the initial response before he said seriously, "This one was able to come back earlier than originally planned. Is Sawada-dono displeased? This one did not mean to frighten or upset thee."

Tsuna immediately rushed to dispel the other's worries, "Noooo! Of course not! I'm so happy you're here. Please don't go. I really missed you…and I need to tell you something."

The boy's eyes widened before they began to sparkle with joy as he said, "This one is glad. What is it thou wishes to speak of? Has something happened?"

Again, Tsuna had to put his mind at ease, "No, no…nothing is wrong. Could we sit down?"

The younger one nodded and waited for Tsuna to sit before he followed suit.

"Umm…I was thinking about you…about us…today and I realized that I haven't really told you how I feel," Tsuna began cautiously.

His boyfriend's blue eyes observed him intently and he felt the pure love and adoration radiating from them as he smiled and continued, "I…I love you so much. I hope you never doubt that. The thought of ever losing you bothers me very much and every time you leave…I wish you would stay. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone, but love caught me off guard and took hold of my heart and I never want it to let it go."

Those blue eyes were wide in awe and Tsuna licked his lips before he pressed on…he had to keep going before he lost his nerve, "When I fall...I know you will be there to catch me. I hope you know that I would do the same for you."

His boyfriend suddenly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Just as he was backing away, Tsuna reached out and grabbed his shoulders to pull him back for another kiss. They sat there trading soft, passionate, slow, fast, warm, and hot kisses for the next five minutes until Tsuna pulled away to catch his breath.

His boyfriend smiled lovingly at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "This one promises to love thee forever and will always be there to catch thee. This one believes in thee, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna blushed before he pouted playfully and chastised, "How many times have I told you to call me Tsuna? Honestly, you're too respectful with me!"

They kissed again and when they separated, Tsuna whispered, "I love you too Basil."

**So? Was that cute? Fluff fluff everywhere! (throws flower petals in the air) Review please! My first Basil/Tsuna fic ever! Hmm…Basil interests me but I find his language a bit difficult at times. LOL. Thou versus thee…when to use which is tricky. Well, I hope skitty-nya reads this and likes it!**

**Quintessential**** means ideal, standard, or classical. **


End file.
